


TORIKOFIRIA

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pubic Hair, Romance, SB19 - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trichophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: Original prompt given: "A will see B after a long time. Now B has such luscious longish hair and A will have trouble keeping his hands to himself. He will go through different mishaps as he tries to touch B's hair. Show instances in the day where A tries to touch B's hair. End with NC-17."
Relationships: Junell, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 35
Kudos: 51





	TORIKOFIRIA

**Author's Note:**

> 📝 This was supposed to be a crack and romance fic but I don't think it's what I came up with. Welp, I tried hehe.  
> 📝 Thanks Rox and Mich for the ideas, love you both!  
> 📝 Heavy narrations ahead!

Stell must have replayed their Wish Live interview from his phone for the fifth time. Those curls, _fuck_ those vines of curls that slithered under the little crevice of Sejun’s neck, some unruly clumps cleaving on the sides due to sweat. He wished he could weed those stray strands and twirl them around his fingers, get a whiff of them, play with them between his teeth.

He hadn’t even recouped his strength after jerking off to that video while fantasizing himself gagging on a mouthful of his boyfriend's hair and yet, here he was, trying to subdue another pain budding in between his legs.

He was snooping in on Twitter that night and felt the stone of guilt sinking in his body seeing how distraught their fans were after that Wish Live. _Oh_ , it would've been easier if he could only confess that he was just fighting off an erection.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat and yanking the fabric away from his crotch every so often, he felt like it was the longest interview they had. Nobody could tell how swiftly he scurried to the bathroom right after and relieved himself, stunned at the intensity of his pent-up orgasm.

Stell remembered when he begged Sejun to grow his hair because he would look so much more fuckable in it, earning a mild blush from his lover whose head was resting peacefully on his lap. They were sprawled half-naked at the couch in the living room, spent and glowing, fresh from sex, and Stell took delight in scrunching his fingers on the latter’s billowy tufts of satin hair. 

When Sejun smiled and said yes, he caressed the older man’s scalp and brought his own hands into his nose, reeling in the fragrance of Sejun’s locks. Stell let out a long, euphoric sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Sejun, who was stifling a sly smile while shifting his legs over to hide another growing tent underneath his boxers.

Since that day, Stell had never found himself more elated and obsessed with the thought of Sejun's hair growing past the nook of his flawless neck, which was why he felt his universe collapsed in on him when ECQ happened in the blink of an eye.

He was awfully troubled mulling over the absence of his lover's warmth and velvet hair under his touch. He had secretly hoped for it to last for a month. _Just a month_. Anything beyond that would be considerably detrimental to his balls.

Much to his torment, the lockdown lasted for three months. He barely managed to get along by jacking himself off through their video calls and photos of Sejun’s growing hair, envisioning them wrapped in his hands or blanketed across his face.

He couldn't tell exactly how he managed to survive the quarter until the lockdown had been lifted, but he shuddered in anticipation. At long last, he could finally run his fingers through Sejun’s hair and smell it. _Aah_ , he could almost taste it in his tongue, like a shot of caffeine after a course of abstinence.

He reported straight to their office, disregarding the fact that he was an hour too early than their usual meeting schedule. He had been thinking of ways to touch their leader's hair since the night before that he barely slept, yet he felt very much alive. _Oh, the things Sejun's hair does to him!_

Stell barged into their Dance Practice room with the thought of hiding behind the door to surprise Sejun when he came in. Much to his dismay, he found all four of his members scattered across the dimly lit room, Sejun and Josh preoccupied with warming up while Ken and Justin were animatedly blabbering with each other, probably about Pokémon and stuff.

His eyes focused on the subject of his desire in one corner of the room, lying on his back, one leg on the floor, one leg raised up. He wore a bull cap that masked his beautiful hair but the little pony tail underneath failed to avert Stell's hungry gaze.

_Tch!_ He dropped his two overnight bags to the side with an audible thump, causing the four boys to throw a glance at his direction and finally acknowledged his presence. They swarmed around him right away and they formed a brief group hug. 

While Stell did miss the warmth and company, he couldn't help but frown over the fact that Sejun chose to position himself between their two other members, painfully far beyond Stell's reach. But maybe if he could stretch a little, he could graze his fingers even at the ends.

Sneaking glances over to the leader's direction within the cramped circle, Stell's hand carefully crawled past Josh's shoulder, and after much effort, he reached Sejun's sleeve, struggling to brush the tip of his finger over a strand of his hair. Just a few more inches and...

_"Okay, I guess that's enough cheese. We better start early; we've got a lot to catch up on!"_ Sejun reminded everyone gleefully, wriggling himself off from his members' embrace. Stell's face pulled down in an ugly scowl. He was so close! 

They started with their routine with Stell's head hanging around devising methods on how to touch Sejun's hair, completely wreaking havoc in the first two hours of their rehearsals had not Josh and Ken ended up calling him out several times to ask what the hell was wrong with their main choreographer. 

Finally snapping back to reality, Stell pushed his incoherent thoughts at the back of his head and pulled out all stops to focus on their practice. He succeeded in the endeavor during the last hour before they all decided to take a quick break.

Slumping tiredly against the mirrored wall and reclining his aching legs, he scanned throughout the room where his sight caught Sejun from the far end, quietly filling up a glass of water from the dispenser. 

He spent a moment admiring his boyfriend's beautiful face nestled between his lovely jet-black hair before standing up and started marching towards Sejun. He took a few, uncertain steps before he hastened his pace, speed-walking to the opposite end when Sejun's eyes met his and the older man smiled, revealing his braces and stretching his arms wide to welcome Stell in an embrace.

Stell almost teared up from the sight and quickened his steps when Josh and Ken appeared from the sides and scooped Stell up from his feet, dragging him out of Sejun's reach.

_"What the...hey! What the hell JoKen?!"_ Stell cried out in frustration and embarrassment, his legs flailing in the air, trying to connect his foot to the wooden floor but miserably failed. 

_"Break's over for you best pal. You were quite a mess! How unbecoming of a lead dancer!"_ Ken huffed teasingly, patting Stell's ass hanging on his shoulder while Josh quietly laughed on the side. Stell continued flailing his long limbs until Ken finally dropped him down, the latter earning himself a treacherous glare from Stell.

Shortly after, he sighed and threw his hands in the air in defeat and figured he had no choice anyway. At least there was something to look forward to at the condo which made Stell a bit more motivated and focused for the rest of the day with that thought in mind.

The rest of their 12-hour practice swiftly went by and they finally arrived at their condo, which obviously required more than a little general cleaning, what with the thick mantle of dust and a few cobwebs beginning to sprout in some corners. Good thing there was a number of fast-food restaurants around the area and they decided to just call in for orders since cleaning the unit would take more than a few hours to get it back to its spotless nature.

After a rowdy meal and stacks of carton boxes filled their trash cans to the brim, they sprawled across the living room, exchanging individual chronicles of the past three months. How Josh and Ken managed to actively gossip while their heads were buried onto their mobile phones, playing games, were already beyond Stell and he didn’t quite care. His attention was more focused on Sejun, patiently sitting in the spot between him and the television, and beside their youngest member who was far too absorbed in styling their Leader’s hair. Stell’s face was pulled down in a grimace for god knows how long.

He watched as Justin’s slender, white fingers brushed through Sejun’s long hair, placing clips of assorted colors and designs and braiding them, undoing them and combing them. He felt a knot in his stomach and he clenched his fists as his frustrations increased every minute. Sejun had smiled and blushed whenever Justin complimented his beautiful hair, and shared how he’d like to dye and trim some strands to suit the style he was fancying.

Stell gnashed his teeth at the thought of Justin having to cut Sejun’s hair and paint it in whatever color he desired. _He could not let this happen_. He might have thrown the remote control over to the young boy had not Josh spoken from nowhere, fortunately expelling the anxiety brewing in his core. Stell let out an exhale of reprieve only to be promptly displaced by another infuriating statement from the oldest member.

_“Geez Sejun! Your hair is blocking my view!”_ Josh cried out, who had long since stopped playing with his mobile phone and was now trying to focus on watching the Television.

Stell’s eyes widened in horror at the declaration and slowly turned his head to Josh with a menacing glare.

_“How…utterly…blasphemous, Josh Cullen!”_ Stell hissed, making the other three members look into their direction.

_“Huh?”_ Josh furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_“Sejun’s hair IS THE VIEW!”_ Stell bellowed, which earned him a scoff and an eye-roll from the older member.

Sejun’s cheeks heated up, caking his Ivory skin with a soft Pink blush. He smiled and gathered the bunch of curls that licked his nape and gracefully flipped them over to the other side. Everything seemed to have ceased moving in Stell’s eyes and his dick hardened instantly at the sight.

_“Oh I’m sorry Josh.”_ Sejun sing-songed, looking coquettishly at the older member with his thick, long lashes fluttering _. “But I couldn’t seem to hear you over the volume of my hair.”_

Everyone in the room would have fallen into a moment of awkward silence had not a strangled moan echoed across the lounge, their eyes darting onto the owner of the voice who sounded like he was in the brink of orgasm.

_“Oh god, yes! Hah…”_ Stell whimpered as his hands landed atop his crotch and fondled it gently, closing his eyes and relishing in the momentary pleasure yielded by his hands.

Josh and Justin exchanged looks of disgust before Josh threw in a solid punch upon Stell’s biceps, startling the younger man out of his obscene musings.

_“Puta Dre! You’re gross as fuck!”_ Josh howled and seemingly dissatisfied with the Red streak that started to mark on Stell’s arm thus hitting him with a pillow on the head several times until Stell was forced to flee from his friend’s wrath.

_“Fuck you! I hope you choke on Ken’s dick!”_ Stell snickered as he yelled and dashed upstairs and locked himself in their bedroom, ultimately drowning whatever gibberish of sorts Josh attempted to hurl back at him.

Stell laughed briefly in between puffs of air before his attention went back to the lump swelling underneath his shorts and he groaned in renewed frustration. Glancing towards his overnight bags deposited in the corner of their bedroom, Stell decided to unpack and organize his clothes while waiting for Sejun, wishing it could distract him somehow from the matter at hand.

He had been tempted to touch himself on more than one occasion but he successfully withheld, albeit with much difficulty. He had gotten off with the help of his dependable right hand for a long while and he wanted so badly to fuck Sejun’s brains out for real. With heavy sighs and constant grunts, he was able to finish tidying his stuff in their closet before clumsily sagging onto the mattress.

At long last, Sejun made three faint knocks before his head peered out of the small opening and greeted Stell with a toothsome smile. Sejun came inside in a cautious tiptoe and carefully closed the door behind him. While Stell found his boyfriend a tad bit too clothed for his liking, he couldn’t be irked about it much, not at the mere sight of Sejun’s poofy hair dancing to the rhythm of his bouncy footsteps.

_“Certainly took you long enough.”_ Stell quipped with an annoyed smirk. While Sejun himself had been trying to hold back from lunging towards his boyfriend the entire day, he simply shrugged and giggled innocently before scanning Stell’s figure on the bed and had kept a mindful gaze on the noticeable tent between his lover’s legs.

It didn’t take Sejun long enough to feel that familiar tingle growing in his abdomen which he somehow, successfully tried to conceal underneath his baggy pants. He turned his back to Stell and knelt beside his gym bag to unpack his things, ignoring Stell’s whining that left him with a delicate flush.

Sejun would willfully bend his ass over now and again as he organized his stuff in the bottom shelf and for all he knew, Stell definitely took pleasure in the sight. Unfortunately, his boyfriend could no longer ignore the demands of his groins and immediately crawled over to Sejun, slipping off his own shorts and boxers down to his legs in the process.

He gripped Sejun’s waist from behind that earned him a gasp from the older man that subsequently turned into a wanton mewl as Stell pressed his already hard cock into Sejun’s clothed ass. Sejun clamped his hands against the wooden divider of the closet for support as his young lover continued rubbing his sex against his behind.

_“I missed you.”_ Stell whimpered as he leaned over briefly to his boyfriend’s ear and quickly nuzzled his way to Sejun’s thick floof of hair. He inhaled the scent of Sejun’s scalp deeply like it held his life. He basked in the soft strands that brushed his face and soon found himself moist, painting a thread of slick across the fabric of Sejun’s shorts.

They were in that intimate position when they heard heavy footsteps and the bedroom door unceremoniously swung open, spilling Ken in sight.

A look of terror split Ken’s face as he spat curses before slamming the door closed, and sputtered even more strings of profanity from behind the door. Stell hurriedly fixed his clothes back up, his face was dark in resentment and confusion as he yelled at Ken from inside the bedroom.

_“Don’t you fucking know how to knock Suson!”_

_“Shithead! Who fucks without locking the goddamn door?”_ Ken spat back, rattled to the brim that he no longer gave Stell a chance to speak as he cried out again. _“Where’d you put the bag of toiletries? I need to take a shower!”_

Stell clenched his fingers against his hair and mopped a hand over his face. _“It’s in the bathroom cabinet, at the bottom shelf!”_ Stell yelled.

_“I can’t find it. Just come out for a sec and help me look!”_

Stell whined as the sound of Ken’s heavy footsteps marched downstairs. While Sejun was equally pissed and struggled to regain his composure, he only giggled thoughtfully and with much reluctance, urged Stell to go downstairs to help Ken find whatever it was they were looking for.

After almost half an hour and an additional errand from Justin, Stell’s shoulders dropped down when he entered their bedroom and the lights were already out. While he couldn’t see much, he could certainly make out Sejun’s silhouette splayed across the bed coupled with the sound of low snoring which confirmed that his boyfriend was already fast asleep.

He crawled onto their bed and squeezed himself inside Sejun’s arms, burying his face in the nook of his lover’s neck and planting a kiss in his cold, supple skin. The gesture stirred Sejun awake and smiled with eyes half-closed.

_“Finally.”_ Sejun said in a breathy voice, caressing Stell’s jawline with the back of his fingers that earned him a sweet hum from the younger lover.

They both shifted so that they could press their lips together and kissed, pouring all those three months of longing for each other’s warmth in the taste of their mouths. Sejun let out a soft moan as soon as Stell’s hand ran through his hair, rubbing his scalp.

He soon entwined a clump of hair between his fingers, tenderly tugging at first until Sejun’s mewls turned into cries of pleasure as Stell yanked the cluster of hair in his fingers, tilting the older man’s head back. Stell licked a strip of skin in the length of Sejun’s neck, focusing on one sensitive area that made Sejun moan the loudest.

Soon enough, shirts had been thrown over and discarded languidly on the wooden floor as their hands continued to roam each other’s bodies. Sejun briefly stopped to breathe in between pants as soon as he felt Stell’s finger hooking against the waistband of his boxers. Placing a hand over Stell’s own, he reminded his boyfriend of their rehearsals the next day and that he needed to be able to dance properly as required by their routine.

Stell pouted but nodded thoughtfully and smiled, knowing he waited for three months and thus, a few more days didn’t sound so bad. He lowered his head against Sejun’s clavicles and brushed his lips lightly on the bare skin, occasionally licking the trail and planting soft kisses after.

_“I’d like to try something.”_ he whispered in Sejun’s ear before licking and nibbling his earlobe, making the older man draw a strained breath, managing to nod in agreement amidst the sensation.

Stell gently guided Sejun down the bed while he positioned himself to the opposite direction so that Stell was face to face with Sejun’s sex, and Sejun’s face to Stell’s cock. Stell asked him that they both lie on their sides and Sejun’s eyes gleamed in wonder which all but dissipated as soon as Stell took him inside his mouth and he squirmed in the sudden bolt of electricity that fueled his body.

Sejun wasted no time in returning the favor to his beloved and thus pried Stell’s legs wide open, appreciating its beauty and length before stretching his mouth over the head of his boyfriend’s cock. He lapped and laved over the head eagerly before swallowing deep alternately and he was certain he could hear Stell’s muffled groans that sent tiny vibrations against his own dick.

Stell dug his fingers deep against Sejun’s ass, swallowing even deeper until he almost gagged, his nose buried against the soft nest of Sejun’s pubic hair that had him reeling once again, ignoring the blooming strain in his jaw.

Soon they both found their rhythms and two heads bobbed up and down each other’s cocks, the sound of lapping and labored breathing filled the dark room.

Not long after, they could feel both dicks twitching within each other’s mouths and Sejun's thighs trembled under Stell’s grasp as he reached his climax first and came hard, shooting his load down Stell’s throat. Stell swallowed and swallowed whatever he could, spilling some along the sides of his mouth. He shuddered as he came soon after and Sejun did the same, pumping Stell’s dick to milk him out completely and licking his fingers off clean when Stell finished.

_“Fuck, you taste so good Sejun.”_ Stell said, licking his lips before planting a kiss in the head of Sejun’s dick and nuzzling his nose against the surrounding hair. _“And you smell good too, hmm.”_

Sejun’s cheeks flared up in embarrassment and while he hated to admit, he found the boldness of the gesture rather hot and might have hardened him again if he wasn’t too exhausted after such an intense orgasm. Luckily, Stell already shifted and stood up from the bed to look for towels in their closet.

As soon as Stell finished wiping the traces of cum from his face and neck, he crawled back to bed and helped clean Sejun up, his mouth and neck lovingly wiped down with the cloth before discarding the dirtied towels into the laundry basket.

_“Wanna wear something?”_ Stell asked thoughtfully and Sejun shook his head and patted the vacant space in the bed beside him. The younger man retired himself beside his boyfriend, wrapped their nakedness within the warm sheets and shared a kiss before holding each other close and finally settling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The title "TORIKOFIRIA" is the Japanese pronunciation of Trichophilia or hair fetish. Sorry for the confusion.  
> (●´⌓`●)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are more than welcome. Thank you! :)


End file.
